Motorcycles are typically started by a kick starter or an electric starter. Motorcycles that are designed for racing typically do not include starters, since the starter adds unwanted weight to the motorcycle. These types of motorcycles are typically started by placing the motorcycle in gear, pushing the motorcycle back on compression, turning the ignition and gas on and then running forward with the motorcycle. Once the rider determines that the running speed is enough to start the motorcycle, the rider quickly gets onto the seat of the motorcycle and then releases the clutch. The release of the clutches causes the gears to engage with the engine to cause the engine to start.
This common technique to start racing motorcycles has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the starting technique is complicated and difficult. Not all riders are capable of pushing the motorcycle at a desired velocity and then mounting the moving motorcycle prior to releasing the clutch. Another disadvantage is that the starting technique can become tiring if the motorcycle is having trouble starting. The need to run with the motorcycle several times prior to starting the motorcycle can tire the rider and result in a disadvantage to the rider during a race. Still another disadvantage is that the starting method can cause damage to the motorcycle or injury to the rider. When the clutch is released, the motorcycle may jerk, quickly stop or suddenly accelerate. This action by the motorcycle can result in the rider falling from the motorcycle or injuring the rider. Such a situation can be a great disadvantage to the rider prior to the race. Furthermore, the motorcycles may fall down or get away from the rider and result in damage to the motorcycle. The improper release of the clutch during starting can also result in damage or undue wear of the clutch, which can again be a disadvantage to the rider during a race.
In an effort to address the problems associated with the starting of racing motorcycles, racing motorcycle starters have been developed. One starter is named a “Starting Block” which is provided by TGA Ltd. Another starter is offered by Cycle Cat under the name “RMS-1”. Both the TGA and Cycle Cat starters include a single motor to drive a rear roller that is used to rotate the rear wheel of a motorcycle. The TGA starter includes a chain to connect the front roller to the rear roller. The Cycle Cat starter has no drive connected to the front roller. Both starters include a motor that is powered by a battery. Both starters are equipped with a foot pedal that is used to power the electric motor.
Although both of these starters can be used to start some types of racing motorcycles, these starters cannot start all types of motors on various types of racing motorcycles. As a result, these starters have not been widely adapted by racing crews. In addition, the motorcycle can slip out of the rollers during the starting of the motorcycle and result in damage to the motorcycle and/or injury to the rider. Both of these starters have electric motors that are directly connected to a roller. During operation of the starters, the electric motor can be damaged when the motorcycle engine engages and causes the rollers to turn more rapidly than the electric motor is designed to rotate the rollers. The chain drive on the TGA starter has a tendency to fall off the gears, thus resulting in having to terminate the starting process.
In view of the state of the art with respect to motorcycle starters, there is a need for a motorcycle starter that can overcome the existing problems associated with prior motorcycle starters.